


A Dark Future

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Cross-Posted to Livejournal and Dreamwidth, Five Years Later, Gen, Legendland, Magical Trouble, Post-Canon, What-If, dark bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard considers his next move against a new enemy. For the Legendland reunion fic challenge <i>A year ago today… Legend of the Seeker had been off the air for 5 years (give or take). But if it had carried on, what would be happening now?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Future

"It's my fault." Richard gazed forlornly from the window at the snow-capped mountains below. Darken put a hand on his shoulder.

"You made the choice you thought would save us all," Darken said.

It was true. In a moment of desperation, as the world seemed on the brink of destruction from magical forces tearing it apart, Richard had called upon the most powerful magical being the world had ever seen, freed it from its crystalline prison. Richard was the One True Seeker, wielder of the Sword of Truth, and the grandson of both Panis Rahl and Zeddicus Zu'ul Zorander. He had thought, in his ignorance and arrogance, he could contain the creature, the Unknown One.

He had been wrong.

The earth was saved, the quakes and storms gone. But the Unknown One's minions that had been unleashed, the terrifying Brood Fiends, were now wreaking fresh havoc across D'Hara, the Midlands, and even the Westland, the barrier fallen to their piercing shrieks and ichor-covered claws. Kahlan and Cara were rallying troops in the Midlands, showing how to kill a Fiend (no easy task), while Dennee and Shota were off doing the same in D'Hara.

Worse, the Unknown One had possessed Zedd's body, latching onto the most magically powerful person present at the battle. When Cara had attacked, hoping to drive it out of Zedd, it had split Zedd into two people. First there was the Unknown One incarnate, a younger version of Zedd, with long blonde hair and fierce arrogance, not Zedd and yet part of him with Zedd's memories. Then there was the other Zedd, Richard's grandfather, white-haired and comatose, brought to this fortress, the only safe place left in the world, a place the Unknown One could not enter.

Verna kept vigil here, watching over Zedd, and keeping the sacred flame burning. It was she who had brought Richard the story of the Sacred Blade that could exorcise the Unknown One and imprison it once more, though it was Darken who had heard tales of this fortress.

Darken; if he hadn’t joined with Richard, hadn't been at his side that day, they'd all have perished in the first battle against the Unknown One. Even Richard, who wanted to believe the best in people, had been sceptical of Darken's true intentions until the moment his half-brother had risked his life to protect Richard.

Then there was Michael, Richard's adoptive brother. There were rumours that he had resurrected by the Unknown One, that it was Michael or a creature who wore his face that was the tyrant of Westland, enforcing the Unknown One's rule.

They would find the blade, Richard swore. They would end the Unknown One's rule. They would reunite both halves of Zedd. They would discover the truth about Michael and save him if they could. Richard, Darken, Kahlan, Cara, Denee, Shota, and Verna, would fight to their last breaths to once again save the world.


End file.
